To the stage
by Vth
Summary: i know that i should walk away... Hola chic@s! les dejo un fic, nunca antes había hecho nada así; así que... espero que les guste... Soy pésima en los summarys T-T pero espero que le den una oportunidad a mi fic! 3
1. Chapter 1

Yo: Hola a todos de nuevo! les traigo un nuevo fanfic! Inner: Que seguro nunca acabarás... Yo: ¬¬ En fin, ahora... me inspiré en algunas de mis personas favoritas Inner: En Danny y Ben, de Asking Alexandria Yo: ^u^ no es que los demás no me parescan primordiales, pero los principales serán ellos dos Inner: Si algún día, esta bestia termina sus fanfics, prometo regalarles boletos para ir a uno de sus conciertos Yo: D: pero ya no me surge inspiración para los otros fics Inner: Lo sé ¬u¬ Yo: En fin, les dejo la historia, espero que les guste y me digan que tal les parece TuT estoy oxidada, hace mucho que no escribo Inner: No, estás oxidada porque estás vieja Yo: Pero... pero D: solo tengo 16 años Inner: No, Cállate, me desagradas Yo: :c okay... Inner: Ahora sí, YO, les dejo el fic. (...) -Danny, despierta desgraciado!- -mnnm no... cállate, déjame dormir...- -Apúrate idiota, hoy tenemos nuestra primera presentación El chico de cabello teñido de negro abrió los ojos de golpe, miró a su amigo Bruce, y puso de pie... -¿Cómo carajo entraste a mi habitación?- Preguntó extrañado, una vez que cayó en cuenta. -Ahhh, pues obviamente por la ventana... se que tus papás creen que soy una mala influencia- dijo Ben haciendo gestos de ''obviedad'' -Estamos en un tercer piso...- -Y?- -Cómo mierdas alguien llega al tercer piso de una casa!- -Cállate animal, si sigues gritando tus papás vendrán y creerán que somos homosexuales o algo así- -Solo quiero saber ¿cómo demonios llegaste al tercer piso?- -Es sencillo, escalando- -...- -Vámonos antes de que tus papás despierten, tenemos que prepararnos- -Sí...- (...) Ben y Danny eran mejores amigos desde hacía 8 años, ambos tenían 16, se habían conocido un día en el super mercado cuando veían a lo alto, un ''casino en miniatura'' esos juegos que incluyen cartas, fichas y todo eso para apostar.. Un pequeño Danny, de ojos azules y enormes, hacía en su mente planes maquiavelicos para sacar dinero, dulces y juguetes de sus amigos, ya que sabía jugar muy bien gracias a su papá... A su lado, un pequeño Ben, de cabello cobrizo y peinado de lado, veía el mismo juego, lo demás no le importaba, solo quería las cartas que aparecían brillantes en el estuche metálico, las deseaba casi tanto como deseaba ser mago... Ambos se estiraron, y lo tomaron... se miraron desafiantes... -Es mío- Dijo Danny -No! yo lo ví primero-contestó Ben -NO! Es mío!- replicó Danny intentando intimidarlo -Dámelo!- Contestó Ben sin dejarse llevar por Danny -No!- gritó el otro niño los niños jalaban la caja metálica, y sentían en su interior, como se movían las fichas... cosa que los hizo seguir jalando... Ben se acordó de como hacía para que sus amigos le dieran las cosas... -Tienes razón, ya no lo quiero... ahora prefiero... ehm... ésto- Dijo tomando un carro que estaba a su lado... -Ahhh... pues... yo tampoco lo quiero...- -Genial!- dijo el pequeño de cabello castaño, tomando el juego del suelo, y corriendo a donde su mamá para pedirle que se lo comprara... Su mamá no muy contenta, accedió, solo por que al día siguiente era su cumpleaños... Danny observaba a lo lejos, al pequeño Ben salir triunfante... con ''la última caja metálica...'' Esa misma tarde, al llegar a su casa, Ben sacó cuidadosamente las cartas del estuche, y dejó de lado todo lo demás... Se sentía importante por haberle ganado a ese niño del super, pero de cierta forma se sentía culpable porque sabía que también quería el juego... Salió de la casa con sus cartas nuevas, y se sentó en la escalera de entrada a esperar a su papá... Era una rutina diaria, sabía que algún día regresaría... Sabía que la guerra no era para siempre. Divagaba, hasta que una voz lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. -Tu!- gritó el pequeño chico rubio... -Hola...- contestó Ben -Te odio- Dijo Danny -Oye, quiero darte algo- -...- Ben entró a su casa, corrió a su habitación, y tomó la caja metálica para correr de regreso a la entrada de la casa, en donde el otro niño lo esperaba con curiosidad... -Quiero que veas algo... luego podemos negociar- dijo el pequeño con malicia... Tomó su maso de cartas, las barajeó expertamente, y le pidió escoger una; Danny tomó un As de corazones... Cuando lo vió perfectamente bien, lo regresó con el resto de las cartas, Ben barajeó nuevamente y sacó la carta, dejando maravillado al chico Rubio... -Wow! ¿Cómo lo haces?!- -Un mago no revela sus secretos- contestó el castaño pavoneandose y dandose sus aires de grandeza... después de algunos trucos más, danny se atrevió a decir... -Oye, te tengo un buen trato... tu me prestas las fichas y el juego, y apostaremos con los demás chicos para ganar dinero y que seas un mago profesional..- En ese momento, ambos se sintieron como los mejores magnates de negocios, hicieron el trato, y cuando estaban a punto de irse a sus casas, Ben preguntó -¿Eres nuevo en el vecindario?- -Sí, llegamos hoy por la mañana. -A qué escuela irás?- -A la que está a tres calles -En esa voy yo!- -Entonces ahí te veré- Se sonrieron, y se metieron a sus respectivas casas justo a la hora de la cena. (...) Salieron de la casa casi a hurtadillas, Danny les dejó una nota diciendo: '' Hoy toca concierto '' Danny Sus padres ya estaban acostumbrados a las huidas habituales de su hijo, pero seguía preocupándoles,odiaban a Ben porque creían que el era el culpable y que lo conducía por malos pasos. Esa tarde, algo malo íba a pasar... algo muy malo... algo que marcaría la vida de Danny y de Ben, la historia de la banda... y daría un giro inesperado a su historia. (...) -Solo un trago Ben!- -No Danny, los chicos ya nos esperan y somos los primeros en tocar -Anda... prometo portarme bien- Dijo el pelinegro con su voz de niño pequeño -No, Danny, te enredarás con una mujerzuela y llegaremos tarde -se que también quieres, anda, vamos... -Ok, Solo un trago...- Ambos chicos se dirigieron a uno de los bares mas conocidos de la ciudad, ya ahí, pidieron dos Danniel's... A lo lejos, y agazapada... una chica misteriosa los miraba... su mente formuló una horrible idea, y poniéndose en pie, se dirigió a ellos... con la idea de seducir al pelinegro... Cuando se despistaron... hábilmente hechó un zumo en su bebida. Ben observaba con coraje, no era posible que Danny sucumbiera tan rápido... íba a decirle algo, cuando vió que ella se lo llevaba y subían a la segunda planta, en donde los cuartos; Ben se puso en pie, y trató de seguirlos... pero como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo... dos hombres le taparon el paso y no lo dejaron seguir, el los empujó, y empezaron los golpes; todo esto estaba muy mal. (...) Besos apasionados, la tensión subía en la habitación... un mar de placer hacía que el chico no se pudiese detener... de pronto mareo, todo daba vueltas.. el aire faltaba y no podía ver nada... -Ahh... carajo...- Susurró La chica lo veía con placer... podía dejarlo a su suerte, o bien... podía llevárselo y consumar su venganza... optó por la segunda... (...) Ben, maltrecho... subía las escaleras, tras haber escapado de los tipos quienes habían sido expulsados del bar... Abrió todas las puertas y no encontró a su amigo por ningún lado... -Danny donde carajo estás!?- Entró a un cuarto, solo para ver su camisa tirada y los lentes negros que tanto amaba, con los cristales rotos... -Mierda!- Algo malo había pasado... ¡¿DONDE CARAJO ESTÁS DANNY!? *Notas de la autora: Vale chicos XD espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo... ehm, yo no me inspiré en ''to the stage'' ._. Nooooo para nada... :3 ehm... dejenme sus comentarios, y estaré encantada de leerlos TuT watch?v=3S6_e7y2I3I (to the stage) 


	2. Mierda ¿En donde estoy?

Yo: Bueno, me gusta como va la historia, así que seguiré escribiendo y...

Inner: Animal! deberías estar estudiando para tus finales

Yo: ¬¬ pero...

Inner: ahhhh... no importa, no estoy de humor... el papi de Danny no puede venir... u_u

Yo: Pero... Ben shi ¬u¬

Ben: Hola :3

Yo: bueno, en lo que chuleamos a Ben... les dejo el capi... además ya no son finales... ya es un extra T-T

Inner: Estúpida.

(...)

-Donde carajo estoy..?- se preguntó el chico, quien despertó amarrado de manos y pies...

-¿Qué es esta mierda..?- dijo al darse cuenta de su situación

-Hola Daniel...- dijo una voz femenina

-Mierda! suéltame!- gritó forcejeando contra los amarres

-Solo te estás lastimando-

-Cállate! déjame ir!-

La mujer sonreía, estaba satisfecha... quería verlo sufrir así como su familia había sufrido... su venganza iba a ser perfecta... lo descuartizaría vivo y mandaría pedazos de Danny a todos sus conocidos...

El jóven de 16 años, se sentía como en una de esas películas que tanto le gustaban, solo que ahora no sabía como liberarse, entonces intentó tranquilizarse mientras veía salir a la mujer de la habitación... notó que uno de los nudos se había aflojado un poco, y después de mas forcejeo, soltó su mano izquierda... se apresuró a desamarrar la derecha y luego los pies...

-Mierda, Mierda, Mierda!- gemía con enojo al no poder desamarrarse rápido... -Joder! maldito Ben! el su maldita costumbre de siempre tener la puta razón en todo... Maldito maricón de mierda...- El pelinegro apretaba la mandíbula y contenía la rabia... no podía soltarse el pie derecho, y tanto apretarlo hacía que poco a poco se cortara la circulación...

-Con un carajo!- Gritó, arrepintiéndose casi inmediatamente, porque escuchó pasos que caminaban a la habitación... Un sudor frío recorría todo su cuerpo... se acomodó en la posición en que lo habían dejado, y rezó porque no se percataran... finalmente había muy poca iluminación, que provenía de una rendijilla pequeña en lo alto de la pared...

-Cállate mocoso!- gritaron desde afuera de la puerta... Danny solo esperó a escuchar los pasos alejarse... y unos diez minutos después, eso sucedió... dejando asustado al chico, quien sabía que debía quedarse callado...

Reanudó su lucha contra el último nudo... y finalmente, antes de que se cortara completamente la circulación, logró soltarlo; inicialmente, se sentó al borde de la cama, no sabía cuantas personas había afuera, no sabía como escaparse, ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba o porque, solo tenía miedo... pensó en su mamá y papá, pensó en Ben, que era como su hermano... Pensó en la banda que empezaba a tener éxito... pensó en su futuro, en lo corta que era su vida, y en cuanto debía luchar por mantenerse así.

Corrió y se azomó por la rendija, notó pasto y quizá raíces de árboles... la única zona así por esa área era la parte aledaña a ''Mountain hills'' un lugar para ricachones engreídos... estaba a 20 minutos del bar del que había sido secuestrado, aunque no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado dormido, y mucho menos si en realidad estaba en ese lugar. Lo cierto es que lo estaba, en la zona residencial, por tanto era lo mas alejada... lo mas privada...

(...)

-¿CÓMO JODIDAS SUCEDIÓ ESO! BEN! MALDITO ESTÚPIDO! POR QUÉ NO LO DETUVISTE!?-

-Pero...-

-Ímbecil... ¿qué crees que pasará con el dinero!? con la banda!? Necesitamos otro vocalista a la de ya!- Gritó enfurecido el manager

-¿Qué?! MALDICIÓN! MI HERMANO ESTÁ PERDIDO, Y USTED SOLO PIENSA EN EL DINERO!?, CARAJO! SU VIDA ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!-

Todos observaban en silencio la escena... hacían sus conjeturas... pero en realidad todos estaban igual de preocupados... Observaban como el manager era despedido por Ben, quien le gritaba cosas horribles y estaba al borde de golpearlo... Cameron y James, intentaron detenerlo, pero Ben ya estaba casi sobre Albert, el manager... quien solo atinó a salir huyendo...

-Debemos decirle a los papás de Danny- dijo Sam

Todos se miraron como aturdidos... no habían pensado en ello... estaban en problemas... en serios problemas...Pero sabían que debían hablar con ellos.

-Vamos chicos- Dijo Ben

-Nos van a odiar de por vida...- contestó Sam

-Pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa- replicó Cameron

-Es mi culpa... no debí acceder a ir por un trago- contestó Ben...

-Ben, sabes que de todas formas, Danny hubiera ido, y hubiera ido solo, lo cual sería peor- dijo James intentando reconfortarlo.

-Vamos chicos... esto es importante...- contestó el mejor amigo de Danny

(...)

El pelinegro estaba sentado en la cama de metal, pensando en alguna forma de escapar... necesitaba una idea, rápido... el tiempo se le agotaba y la vida también... El estado etílico y el efecto de las drogas ya estaba pasando, por tanto se sentía mas nervioso...

-Ya sé... ¡JODIDO CARAJO! MALDITA SEA! SUÉLTENME MALDITOS! MUÉRANSE!- Gritó el pelinegro a todo pulmón, esperando que regresaran y abrieran la puerta...

Los pasos no se hicieron esperar, la misma voz masculina se hizo presente...

-Cállate pedazo de basura...-

-NO! MALDITO, OJALÁ Y TE MUERAS, LIBERENME!-

-Que te calles estúpido!-

Mientras discutía con el guardia del otro lado de la puerta, arrancaba una pata metálica de la cama que estaba por romperse...No le fue difícil

-Entra a callarme maldito!-

Ante la provocación del jóven, el hombre entró directo a la cama... dejando la puerta abierta... Un golpe sordo en la espalda, y una patada en la cabeza lo hicieron caer sobre lo que restaba de la cama de metal.

-Te veo en el infierno...- escuchó mientras la puerta era cerrada con seguro por fuera...

La adrenalina corría por las venas de Danny, quien ahora estaba en la planta baja de la casa, rápidamente llegó a la entrada ... que estaba cerrada...

-FUCK!- Gritó el chico, quien se dirigió a una de las ventanas, pero no... también estaba cerrada, con la otra igual, y otra, y otra y así con todas las ventanas que encontró...

-MALDITA SEA!-

Tomó la que había sido su arma, y sin pensarlo dos veces, golpeó la primer ventana, dejándo el piso lleno de cristales... Al salir, se cortó los brazos y las palmas de las manos...

Danny comenzó a correr sobre el sendero de asfalto... era completamente recto, entonces vio un cartel que lo hizo animarse mas y tranqulizarse... ''Mountain Hills'' El pelinegro siguió corriendo, hasta que empezó a ver muchas casas... se detuvo en la primera y tocó el timbre...

Escuchó correrse el seguro...

-Buenas tardes, en qué puedo servirle?-

-Señorita, por favor... ayúdeme, me secuestraron y me trajeron acá... por favor... necesito llamar a mis padres...-

El olor a alcohol y sudor del chico, mezclado con su aspecto sucio, despeinado, lleno de heridas... la hizo asustarse y compadecerse...

-Entra rápido, que si llegan los señores, me matarán...-

-De verdad gracias, prometo explicarle todo cuando les llame... lamento causarle problemas..-

Danny se dirigió al interior de la casa, espaciosa y muy limpia... se dirigió al teléfono... y cuando lo tomó en sus manos... Golpes desesperados en la puerta se escucharon...

-Ahhh! corre, escóndete, NADIE puede verte aquí- susurró la moza...

El pelinegro asintió, y corrió escaleras arriba...

-ABRE LA JODIDA PUERTA!-

-¿Quién es?-

La chica abrió lentamente sin correr el seguro

-Has visto a un chico de pelo negro? asaltó nuestra casa y nos robó dinero...-

La jóven palideció... ¿sería eso cierto? ¿en qué demonios acababa de meterse? ¿Por qué accedió a dejar entrar al chico? finalmente eran sus problemas...

-No, no le eh visto, si lo veo les llamo... ¿gusta dejarme un número?

-No, no... nosotros volveremos a pasar en unas horas... estaremos rondando el área... no podemos dejar perder nuestro dinero...-

-Bueno...-

La chica cerró la puerta, sin dejar tiempo a despedidas, y subió corriendo a la habitación del pequeño timmy y la pequeña andy...

Entró con cuidado... esperando lo peor...

(...)40 minutos después de que Danny escapó(...)

La puerta trasera se abrió, entraron dos rubios y la pelinegra...

-Ezequiel... regresamos, toma tus malditos malboro-

...

-EZEQUIEL!-

...

-¿DONDE CARAJO ESTÁS?!-

Entraron corriendo al cuarto donde debería estar Danny...

-MALDITO IMBÉCIL, NO SABES HACER NI UNA MIERDA!-

Regresaron a la camioneta negra, dejando a Ezequiel tumbado y lleno de sangre en el suelo, justo en donde había estado...

-Ese Imbécil no pudo llegar muy lejos...-

(...)

La jóven abría con temor el cuarto de los pequeños...

-Entonces yo gano n-n-

-Ahhhhh nooo! eso es trampa! además tu estás ebrio, obviamente vas a ganar-

-Estar ebrio no es motivo, es que ustedes no saben jugar-

-Yo si sé!- exclamó Andy acomodando sus lentes y poniendose de pie...

-Ahhh bueno, una última partida va? es más, háganlo en equipo... ustedes dos contra mi..-

-Trato hecho, todos nuestros ahorros por tu collar-

-Ahhh! bueno, pero sin el dije...-

-Hecho!-

La chica los miraba con ternura, en especial a Danny... le parecía tan atractivo, viéndolo bien...

-Ganamos!- exclamaron los pequeños...

-Ahhh... okay.. tomen...- Solo entonces, el chico vió a la muchacha parada ahí en el marco de la puerta...

Abajo el teléfono comenzó a sonar, y ambos jóvenes bajaron...

Eran los dueños de la casa, quienes decían que esa noche no iban a llegar... eso era malo y poco conveniente para todos... pero tendrían una ventaja, al menos no corrían el riesgo de que llegaran.

en cuanto colgó la chica... Danny levantó el teléfono y este ya estaba muerto, ya no había línea.

-Carajo!- dijo el chico...

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ya no hay línea...-

-Dios...-

-Debo irme...-

-No, espera, dijeron que iban a rondar el área-

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?-

-Los señores que tocaron hace rato, dijeron que tu les habías robado y por eso te buscaban...-

-Jaa, por favor...! si les hubiese robado, crees que mis muñecas estarían así?- contestó el pelinegro mostrándole las marcas que los amarres habrían provocado...

La chica lo miró por un momento, y asintió...

-Mira, yo te recomiendo que no hagas mucho ruido... sube y date un baño, te urge...-

lo tomó del brazo, y subiendo las escaleras lo guió hasta un espacioso salón, que era el baño...

Salió rápidamente y dejó solo al muchacho... Danny empezó a desvestirse, abrió lentamente las llaves del agua caliente... un minuto mas tarde, sentía sus heridas y penas remojarse satisfactoriamente. Tomaba los frascos y veía el contenido... finalmente encontró los jabones y el shampoo, que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos. Hechó una siesta reparadora y rápida mientras sentía el vapor... por fin estaba relativamente a salvo...

(...)

-Mierda Ben! Danny ah de estar agonizando...-

-Cállate...-

-Toca el timbre...- dijo James.

-A mi me odian..- contestó Ben

-Agh...Dejen de perder el tiempo...- Sam tocó... y segundos mas tarde, la mamá de Danny atendía la puerta.

No vale la pena contar como fue que le dijeron a la madre del vocalista... porque finalmente... bueno, ella enloqueció totalmente, y claro, culpó a Ben de todo, porque según ella, el insitaba a su hijo a tomar y andar por malos pasos... aunque en fin... Para todas las madres, sus hijos son blancas palomitas que no rompen ni un plato... Hechó a Ben de la casa, y dejó a los demás esperando en la sala... y claro, mientras ellos hablaban de como ayudar al hijo, y amigo... el otro se helaba el trasero sentado en el asfalto mientras pensaba en todas las posibilidades...

(...)

* * *

Vale chicos, dejaré esto por aquí, porque se suponía que lo subiría hace 15 días... pero soy subnormal y lo olvidé u_u igual nadie sigue la historia

Inner: Sí, porque eres fea y tu sentido del humor apesta peor que tu

Yo: TT-TT ahh... bueno...

Ben: 7u7 me gusta la historia... y creo que es hora de que venga mi mejor amigo! UoU)~

Danny: Hola!

Inner: 3 ¬ 3 holi...

Yo: Buenas noches uwu descansen y pasenla de lo lindo (aquí en mi país son las 2:26 de la madrugada...)


End file.
